lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Juliana Theory
The Juliana Theory was an American rock quintet from Greensburg and Latrobe, Pennsylvania. History The Juliana Theory was formed in 1997 by Joshua Fiedler and Neil Hebrank (formerly of the band Noisome) along with Chad Monticue (former singer for Pensive), Jeremiah Momper, and Brett Detar (who also split his time as a guitarist for Zao and Pensive at the time). Their first performance was at a concert at Saint Vincent College booked by Christopher Pecoraro, as an opening act, but their fame grew quickly. They were spotted by Brandon Ebel of Christian Label Tooth & Nail Records on the Cornerstone Music Festival impromptu stage, which showcased unsigned talent, and signed to Tooth & Nail Records shortly after. Joshua Kosker, originally of Dawson High, replaced Momper when he left the band due to family issues after the band's first record "Understand This is a Dream" was released. The band then recorded their second full-length album Emotion is Dead and the EP Music From Another Room. Drummer Neil Hebrank was replaced by Josh "Chip" Walters before the recording of Love, the band's third-full length album. The band then parted ways with Epic Records and signed a deal with Rykodisc. In a MySpace blog written by Detar, he explains that after a change in management and direction of the label, "...at the last second we wormed our way out of the deal and headed into the studio with our own funds and with the help of Josh Karchmer, our manager." The band subsequently began their own label affiliated with Abacus Recordings called Paper Fist (in reference to The Juliana Theory song, "To the Tune of 5,000 Screaming Children"). On February 9, 2006, The Juliana Theory announced it had broken up as a band, citing problems with their record label, as well as poor CD sales and a dwindling fanbase. Band members *Brett Detar - vocals, guitars, keyboards, programming *Chad Alan (Chad Monticue) - bass, backing vocals *Joshua Fiedler - guitars, backing vocals *Joshua Kosker - guitars, backing vocals *Josh "Chip" Walters - drums Former Members *Neil Hebrank - drums 1997-2000 (joined Confident Years) *Jeremiah Momper - guitar 1997-1999 Discography Studio Albums *''Understand This Is a Dream'' (1999), Tooth and Nail Records *''Emotion Is Dead'' (2000), Tooth and Nail Records *''Love'' (2003), Epic Records U.S. #71Billboard, Allmusic *''Deadbeat Sweetheartbeat'' (2005), Abacus Recordings EPs *''The Juliana Theory / Dawson High Split'' (1998), Arise Records *''The Juliana Theory / Onelinedrawing / The Grey AM 3 Way Split'' (2000), Onedaysavior Records *''Music from Another Room'' (2001), Tooth and Nail Records Live and Compilation Albums *''Live 10.13.2001'' (2003), Tooth and Nail Records *''A Small Noise'' (2006), Tooth and Nail Records Special Edition Instant Live CDs *''Troubadour - West Hollywood Ca 11/3/05'' (2006), Instant Live Rec. *''Scrappy's - Tucson Az 11/8/05'' (2006), Instant Live Rec. *''Numbskull - San Luis Obispo Ca 11/2/05'' (2006), Instant Live Rec. *''Neckbeard's - Tempe Az 11/7/05'' (2006), Instant Live Rec. *''Chain Reaction - Anaheim Ca 11/5/05'' (2006), Instant Live Rec. External links *The Juliana Theory official website *The Juliana Theory at MySpace *The Juliana Theory at PureVolume *The Juliana Theory UK Based Website *The final TJT interview, with Brett Detar Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia